The First Time
by Natsu Naito
Summary: STEREK - Derek isn't one to show much emotion, and Stiles is just plain ol' awkward. When Derek leaves a note in Stiles locker that tells him to meet at the Hale house, what will ensue? - PWP


"Derek?"

The word rang out into the seemingly empty house as Stiles shut the door behind him, curiously looking around. He had expected to see the werewolf waiting for him, as the letter in his locker had told him, quite clearly, to come and see him after school.

Maybe the sourwolf had some last minute business to attend to? As the alpha, the man was expected to do quite a lot. Even Stiles had to admit that the rest of the pack was a bit – well, more than bit – stupid. With Scott and his crazed addiction to Allison and the way Jackson and Lydia were, well, it wasn't much to work with.

Already confirming this possibility with himself, Stiles moved to sit down on the couch, pulling his most recent comic from his book bag. In mere moments, the male was absorbed in the fight going on, reading a few things out-loud before dropping the book and leaping up, standing upon the couch he had been sitting on seconds before. "Beware, evil-doers! Super Stiles will save the day!"

"Oh will you now?" The amused chuckle drifted over to him, and immediately the younger man turned his head, a priceless look of surprise adorning his face. Stepping forward from his position at the doorway, Derek tapped Stiles' chin, smirking. "Can't do much when you don't even hear someone enter the house."

"Not my fault you're a sneaky sourwolf!" The boy complained, though his eyes brightened as the elder man wrapped strong arms around his torso, pulling him closer. The man chuckled once more, leaning down to press a light kiss against the lips of his love, an action which sparked heated cheeks. Moving so that he could make the kiss longer, Stiles was soon pulling back, blushing in embarassment as his awkwardness took over again while Derek simply stared down at him.

Rubbing his head, the younger male averted his eyes, trying to think of something to say. They hadn't really kissed all that much - Stiles being too awkward to start anything and Derek being too... well, Derek. But all animals had instinctual needs, and as the Stilinski boy often said, the werewolf was more wolf than man at times. So before the teen had a chance to speak a word that would more likely than not make the awkward moment even worse, the wolf leaned down to steal another kiss from his prey.

This kiss was different. Or maybe it was the words that came as their lips parted that sparked what would happen next-

"I love you."

Neither of the boys were very good with emotions. Derek, having lost his family and been on his own, was just the brooding, silent type, the one who rarely gave voice to the churning feelings that, surprisingly, he felt on a daily basis. And Stiles was that awkward teenager, who for so long thought he would convince Lydia to marry him. Under the assumption that she was his soulmate, he would have done anything for her.

But all that had changed now. The air had changed as soon as those words slipped from the teen's lips, words he hadn't planned on saying but had escaped from him in that moment, pulled out by the sweet feel of the wolf's lips against his. Two pairs of shocked eyes met; one turning hungry, the look of a predator, and one turning into that of a prey who knew it had been caught.

Lips met once more, but this time, there was a heat behind it. Moving a hand behind Stiles' neck to pull him closer, and hold him there, Derek set his other hand on his small waist. Rough fingers played with the hem, causing a shiver to go down the teen's spine, not able to do anything but kiss back. It seemed natural, but at the same time, so completely strange. He had never done this, he wasn't used to it, but nothing in his body wanted him to pull away, to ask for this to stop. So Stiles went along, not complaining as he felt the hand push his shirt up, inching it further up his torso as pale skin was revealed.

Stiles was a superhero. He was supposed to be on top of things, saving innocent citizens and keeping his cool. But right now he didn't feel cool at all; not when his body was rapidly heating up, even as the two parted so his shirt could be completely removed. It seemed the superhero lacked patience as well, for he was entirely too grateful to have the wolf's lips against his once more, to feel their bodies pressed together. Had Derek managed to take off his shirt after removing Stiles'? Not like it mattered. It was better without the clothes, anyway.

The thought was shared, for soon, fingers were trailing along pant hemlines and tracing over hipbones. The teen felt himself being pushed against the couch slowly-

The couch?

"Derek... Bedroom?" He mumbled, trying to maintain his clear thoughts even with the lips that had abandoned his own, trailing down his jawline instead. The words managed to get through the elder man, and in a sudden move, he was carrying the smaller male to his own bedroom.

Plain, simple. There was no decoration, no special furniture. It was the bare necessities, and at the moment, the Stilinski boy was being placed on the most desired necessity. The eyes of the predator met that of his prey for a mere moment before lips were hungrily on one another, rough hands wasting no time in stripping Stiles of his skinny jeans. Before the boy registered the loss, his body was arching up into the palm pressed against his boxers.

He was hard. Of course he was hard. It was hard not to be hard when the sexy werewolf was practically attacking him, leaving him breathless and looking at him with eyes that said 'I'm going to devour you.' So yes, he was hard, and the confirmation was enough for the aforementioned wolf to strip them both of their remaining clothing, growing far more impatient than before.

Lust was rushing through their veins. Infecting them, contaminating any innocent thoughts and filling them with one simple desire - the other male.

"Are you sure about this?" The man paused only for a second, glancing at Stiles. His eyes were filled with that overwhelming need, cheeks flushed and still resembling that completely awkward teen. But there was also certainty on his face, and in his voice.

"Yes."

Without any further words, they kissed again, passion coursing through them. Derek was reaching to the bedstand for something Stiles didn't pay attention to and didn't care about - that is, until a few moments later when Derek had his fingers pressed against his rear. Even with his mind in the state it was, Stiles could easily figure out that the thing the elder male had been searching for - and apparently kept at his bedside table - was lube. The thought made any blood not rushing to his groin rush to his cheeks.

Before the question of why Derek kept that in his room could be asked, the first finger slowly pushed into Stiles' tight anus. The boy squirmed at the intrusion and whimpered slightly, but lips were against his once again, distracting him as the finger began moving within him. A second was added, causing another whimper before the smaller frame arched up to the werewolf, moaning against his lips. The feeling was like no other he had ever experienced - and the sound it had caused made the man above him lose control.

The removal of the fingers caused an impatient whine, one which soon turned into a shocked, soft gasp. Stiles felt the hard member against his prepared hole - but really, were those two fingers supposed to make him prepared for that thing?! His thoughts didn't seem to be shared as hips pushed forward, Derek slowly beginning to fill the boy. It stung. Actually, that was an understatement. It felt as if he was being ripped apart from the inside out, and if the werewolf was going to kill him, he almost thought he'd prefer just being torn to shreds with simple claws and teeth.

Right on time, hungry lips were pressed to the teen's, almost taking away all thoughts of the pain in his rear. After a few moments - when Stiles seemed ready for more - Derek pulled out before pushing his hips forward again, creating a slow and steady rhythm. The pain was slowly beginning to ebb away, replaced by an increasing pleasure. Any heat they had felt before was nothing compared to what they felt now; their bodies were becoming slick with sweat, the rhythm of their hips drawing groans and other sweet noises from Stiles' lips.

"I love you," he groaned out again, the last word nearly a gasp as a particularly immense spark of pleasure ran through him. Answered with another hungry kiss, he accepted it, parting his lips as a battle of their tongues ensued, hands moving to Derek's hair to grip onto something as the heat continued to build.

It was insane pleasure. It couldn't get any better. That would be impossible. But as he felt a rough hand move between them, stroking his member, a strangled cry escaped him. The ever tightening, heated coil within him sprang - white hot pleasure filled his body as he arched like a bow, releasing onto his and Derek's stomachs. His eyes rolled back for a moment before closing, his body collapsing in exhaustion.

After a few more thrusts, the werewolf came inside his prey - filling him entirely before pulling out, falling into place beside the tired teen. Wrapping strong arms around the smaller frame and pulling him close, he lightly nuzzled against Stiles in a surprisingly sweet gesture.

Stiles loved him. Loved him completely. And he wanted to say it again, but something held him back. Perhaps the fact that he had already said it twice with no real words in response. Yeah, that was probably it. Pondering what that meant, the boy gave himself away to his exhaustion - but not too quickly to miss the soft words that his sourwolf said to him.

"I love you..."


End file.
